1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus and more particularly to such an entertainment apparatus which is suggestive of a theme and which operates in a manner consistent with that theme to provide a soothing atmosphere conducive to relaxation and emotional recovery for use by children, and medical patients of all types, particularly those under treatment for a severe or terminal illnesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide assortment of devices conventionally available which permit the operator to play recorded music, video recordings such as movies and games, and the like for purposes of entertainment entirely within the control of the operator and dependent upon the operator's choice of audio or video recordings. Similarly, there are a variety of devices which have heretofore been known to project lights or light images in an entertaining fashion substantially or completely within the control of the operator. All such prior art devices permit the operator to chose selections from a wealth of recorded materials.
There has not, however, heretofore been a device operable to assist in the physical and emotional recovery or treatment of seriously ill or terminal patients. Such emotional support is frequently of significant importance in aiding in the recovery of the patient or in providing the support necessary to ease the concerns of a terminal patient. This problem is particularly acute in the case of children suffering from serious or terminal diseases where it is very difficult or impossible to provide emotional comfort to such patients in a manner supportive of their treatment. In the case of children, and particularly small children, these problems are particularly aggravated at night when nurses or other attendants cannot be present at all times to provide the needed comfort.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus operable to provide emotional support to people during times of stress and particularly to children being treated for serious and terminal diseases during all hours of the day but having particular utility during nighttime hours when attending care is not available.